Butterflies
by wyntter rose
Summary: Hermione wakes up and everything has changed. The Slytherin's don't hate her, Dumbledore's not dead, and she's dating Malfoy. She's determined to change everything back. Hopefully before she falls for her boyfriend.
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. Seriously. Nothing. It's really quite sad.

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh."

A hand reached out from under the comforter and came up to cover the eyes of a young woman so that while the sun was blaring in her face she wasn't blinded by it. She whimpered softly at the thought of having to crawl out of bed, but she eventually did just that and then set about making the bed. She was used to making the bed every morning after she awoke, so she could almost do it with her eyes closed. This is exactly what she was doing on this morning, feeling around for the edges of the bed so that she didn't trip and fall.

"Who in Merlin's name decided that the sun should be what the first thing we see when we wake up? I'm going to hex them silly."

When she finished making the bed she leaned against it and smiled softly to herself. She liked getting to it early so that Mrs. Weasley didn't come barging into the room screaming at everyone in the house to get their rooms straightened up. She knew that she didn't have to worry about her friend Luna Lovegood making her bed, Luna barely slept under the covers because she was afraid that the nargles would get to her, she just hoped that her best girl friend, Ginny Weasley, had remembered to make hers before she had left the room in search of her boyfriend. Of course they wouldn't have to worry about Mrs. Weasley screaming at them to clean their rooms and make their beds if they could manage to find and kill off that stupid snake of a man whose name was actually feared by people of all ages in the wizarding community. As it was, they were simply hiding out at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix until they were able to go back to living a semi-peaceful existence. Nothing was ever completely peaceful when you were best friends with 'The Boy Who Lived' and were the smartest witch of your age. It just wasn't possible. Add to it that she was a muggle-born witch, and things were usually disastrous around her when Death Eaters were involved.

"I feel like I'm a Jew hiding out from the Nazi's," she said softly to herself as she ran her hands over her eyes "or like I'm Shiloh from Repo. I wish they would just realize that we aren't kids anymore. We can take care of ourselves." The Order, however, didn't think that was so. Ever since Snape had killed Dumbledore they hadn't been trusted to take care of themselves no matter what was going on. There was always someone in the house with them making sure that they couldn't get into any trouble. They weren't even allowed to leave the house, with or without someone with them.

She sighed quietly and then made her way over to her desk that she shared with Ginny. She had yet to fully open her eyes and look around since the sun was so bright, but when she did - and her brown eyes connected with the room - she was shocked to say the least. To say that something was off about the room would be an understatement. Gone was the second bed, a bunk bed that was shared by her two best friends Ginny and Luna. Gone was the small dresser that barely had enough room for one person's clothes, let alone three. Gone were the picture frames that usually sat on the dresser filled with pictures and newspaper clippings from the war. Instead, as she looked around, only the desk seemed even remotely close to what she was used to seeing in the room.

The room was quite a bit larger than what she was used to - dark cherry wood covered the walls where only a few pictures hung. She stepped closer and was pleased to find that she had a picture of her parents smiling at her hanging right over one side of the vanity table. "We never had one of these before," she muttered as she swept a hand over it. It had a marble top that was cool to the touch and was full of drawers. She wanted to know what was in the drawers, but figured that could wait a bit. She wanted to see what else was different about the room and she wasn't sure how long she was going to have to look around. Instead of the single bed and the bunk bed taking up nearly an entire wall, there was a large four poster bed in its place. Its sheets were a metallic looking silver color whereas the comforter and pillow cases were a deep forest green. The sheets were shimmery, as if they were made of water, but as she drew closer she could feel that they were just made of silk. In one corner of the room there was an ornate fireplace flocked by two elephant chairs. There were two stacks of books over on the rug by the fire, so she was quite surprised that she didn't see a bookcase. If this were her room she would have made sure a bookcase was in place before anything else.

Shaking her head at the strange room, she grabbed her robes which had somehow ended up on the chair at the desk and she headed into what she hoped was the bathroom. She was happy to find that there was nothing really strange in there except that everything seemed much bigger. There was a tub that was about as big as the one in the prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts, and a shower that could easily fit four or five people into it comfortably. She took her shower and tried not to think about how odd it was that everything around her was so different.

"Where am I?"

She had to keep questioning herself because she didn't understand what had happened. If they had changed the look and or location of Headquarters, she would have known about it. If she had been kidnapped then surely whoever had kidnapped her would not be letting her do her own thing for so long without coming to check on her. She couldn't think of anything else that would have caused this. So she was even more shocked when she stepped out of the shower and pulled on her clothes after drying off only to see a blinding flash across her chest for a moment. She gasped as she looked down and came face to face with the one thing she had wanted more than anything else in the entire world.

"I'm Head Girl? Oh my god, I'm Head Girl!" Being Head Girl had been her dream ever since she'd read about it in Hogwarts: A History. At that moment, she didn't care if she was in some alternate universe, or in outer space. She was Head Girl, and as she looked in the mirror and saw brown eyes staring back at her and bushy hair, she knew that she was still the same girl. As long as she was still Hermione Jean Granger, and Head Girl at Hogwarts, it didn't matter was thrown her way.

"Let's go see what else is different around this crazy world," she giggled as she began walking out of the room. She bit her lip as she tried to decide where to go first. She knew that she was in Hogwarts, and by the looks of the badge on her chest she had to assume that she was in the Head's dorms. She didn't even stop to wonder why everything in the room was green, she just skipped on her merry way. She had only made it about six feet when her stomach started to rumble so she figured her first stop would be the Great Hall where she could pick up something to eat and then go look for her friends.

She was glad that there were only a few stragglers in the Great Hall by the time she got there. She must have been there late because everyone that was still in there was staring at her as she made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat. It didn't take her long at all to finish what she had put on her plate, probably because there wasn't much there. Ron must have come by and eaten everything before she could get to it. She smiled at the thought of her friend and then hopped up in an effort to go find them. But first, she wanted to see just how different things were. And the only to see that, would be to go looking for the one person that she hated more than anybody else in the world.

Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Alright guys here's the deal. I've posted this story before, by a different title (Slow Me Down) but I have made a couple changes which is why I'm reposting it. Along with the couple of changes I have also started writing more chapters so I'd love your feedback. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Is there anything you would like to see happen? Let me know in the comments and you may just get to see your wonderful suggestions in future chapters.**


	2. Excuse me, we're what?

Disclaimer: Sadly I still own absolutely nothing that you recognize.

**Chapter 2**

She took a deep breath and then headed out to where she hoped to find the prissy Slytherin boy - in the dungeons. She had just barely made it around the corner when she heard some people talking and laughing with each other. She turned towards the voices and was surprised to see Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle along with Parkison and Zabini. It was the first time she had ever seen them laughing without malice behind it.

Clearing her throat she stepped out from her hiding place behind the wall and bit her lip. It was as if all of her confidence fled her the moment she stepped out into the open. She didn't know what things were like in this world, or if she was even allowed to be there. She just stared at them with wide eyes before whispering "Malfoy" so quietly that she wasn't sure if anybody even heard her. But when his eyes lit up at the sight of her she regretted whispering it. Knowing that she needed to get over her fear of the boy - for that's all he was - she took another deep breath.

Before she could even get a word to come out of her mouth, Draco's arms were around her, picking her up and spinning her. "Good morning, princess. Sorry I didn't wake you." Hermione stared at the boy who was holding her and frowned. "I know you told me that no matter what I should let you know I'm going, but I know you haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately and I wanted to make sure that you woke up on your own that way there was a better chance of you being well rested."

The frown must have stayed on her face because one minute she was in his arms with him confessing things that she would have never dreamt of, and the next she was standing on the floor looking at him as he bit his lip and looked concerned. "Baby, are you okay?" She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say so she closed it again. That happened a couple more times before the other Slytherins figured that she might not be talking because they were standing there. They didn't want to be the reason for a fight between the biggest couple on campus so they headed away talking quietly amongst themselves.

Draco watched them walk away before turning his gray eyes back to his girlfriend. She had been acting strangely for the last couple of days, but he had yet to figure out why. She hadn't been sleeping well and he figured that was probably the cause of her moodiness, but he couldn't figure out why she wasn't sleeping well. Always one to assume things were his fault, the platinum blonde wondered if it was something he had said or done that was keeping her up at night. He hoped not. He knew better than to be on the receiving end of Hermione's anger.

"Mione, if something is wrong I really wish you would tell me what it is. Maybe I can fix it."

He watched as her eyes fell to the floor and then slowly made their way up his body. He wanted to smirk at the fact that she was checking him out, but he didn't. By the look on her face, she wouldn't appreciate that. She opened her mouth a couple more times to say something but still nothing came out. Had a spell gone wrong and she had ended up mute? It couldn't have, he'd heard her whisper his name. But not just his name, she had whispered his last name. She never called him Malfoy. Even when she was mad, she made sure to use his full name rather than just his last name.

Finally something must have clicked in her head because this time when she opened her mouth, something came out. Something that he wouldn't have expected at all, but it was something nonetheless. "Who are you and what the bloody hell have you done with Malfoy?"

Draco visibly flinched at that question, but he tried to keep his face passive. "I don't know what you're talking about, princess. I am the same guy that I have been -"

"Stop calling me princess. I'm not your bloody princess, you loathsome cockroach."

So much for nothing ruining her day.

Draco clenched his fists as he heard her calling him a cockroach. It was strange, but rather than being hurt at her words, he was angry with her. There was something going on with her and she wouldn't tell him what it was. And whatever it was that she wasn't telling him, it was pulling them apart. No - it was throwing them to opposite sides of the globe. When did she become such a snob? She had always been one of the sweetest girls in school, not to mention the smartest. Surely she could think of a better way to insult someone than to call them loathsome, or a cockroach.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" He threw back at her, giving her a look that would have put her six feet under if looks could kill. "I don't know what crawled up your arse and died, but when my girlfriend is back can you let her know I'll be sticking to the Slytherin dorms for a while?" He gave her one last frown and then he stalked off to find his friends. At least they might be able to put him in a better mood.

Shaking her head to try and clear away the anger, Hermione set off for the library. It was her only true sanctuary, her home away from home. Just as she stepped through the doors she heard Madame Pince call to her. "Miss Granger, I'm so glad that you came in today. Someone brought this to me yesterday, it seems that you dropped it sometime and they thought it was a library book."

The older woman handed her a leather bound book with shimmery gold letting on it that said nothing more than _Butterfly._ She raised an eyebrow at the woman, but took the book anyway. "I'm sure you'll be glad to get it back." After those words left her mouth, she walked away and went back to scolding the other kids in the library.

Hermione looked down at the book and started to walk towards the back of the library and then changed her mind. Whatever was in the book might have the answers to why she was stuck in this place. Or at the very least, it might answer what was going on between Draco and herself. She pulled the book closer to her chest and then flipped her hair over her shoulder as she made her way out of the school completely, heading towards the lake. From what she could remember, there was a tree over there that provided enough shade that she wouldn't be in the direct sun, but enough light that she would still be able to read.

When she got down to the tree she was more than happy to find out that nobody else was around there. At least she would be able to read in peace. She took off her robes and set them on the ground and then smoothed out her uniform skirt, sitting down on the robes so she didn't get too dirty. She ran her fingers lightly over the title of the book and then opened up to the first page. "_Dear Diary;"_ Hermione almost jumped for joy when she read that. Good, she had been writing in a diary. Then that would definitely help her figure out just what was going on.

_15 December 1994  
Dear Diary;_

_Christmas is coming soon. I don't really want to go away for holiday, but I suppose I have to. I promised my parents that this year I would actually come home and stay home for the holidays rather than running off to the Burrow so that I could spend time with Ginny and my other friends. So I figured this year was going to be boring. Well that was until what happened today happened. You'll never guess (mainly because you're in inanimate object with no mind of your own) so I'll just tell you. Draco Malfoy, hottest guy in our year – our school even – and sweetest guy on the planet, just asked me out! He told me that he has liked me for a while now but he didn't want to say anything because he thought I was going out with Harry. As if. I wouldn't encroach on Ginny's property. I still can't believe he asked me out though. I am so excited. I told him that I wouldn't be able to see him during the holidays because of the promise I made to my parents, and he understood. He said that he would try and come to our house and see me on Christmas because he's planning on getting me a present. His family is rich, so he could afford to get presents for everyone in the school if he really wanted to, but forget the rest of the school (did I really just say that?) he is offering to get me something. Plain-Jane Hermione Granger. My hand is actually shaking as I'm writing this because I am so excited. I almost wish he hadn't decided to get me anything because I don't have a clue as to what I should get him. I don't have nearly as much money as they do, but I have to get him something. Maybe I can talk mum and dad into going shopping so I can pick something out._

_Xoxo.  
Hermione Granger_

She shut the book when she was finished with the entry. It was extremely hard to believe that she would actually be excited about Draco Malfoy asking her out. It was even harder to believe that she had referred to him as the sweetest guy on the planet. Draco Malfoy didn't have a sweet bone in his body. But just as she thought that, she was reminded of the way he had picked her up and twirled her around and the things he had said to her. Well maybe he was sweeter than normal (until she'd angered him), but that didn't mean he was sweet. She opened it up to the next entry, trying to picture it as a work of fiction rather than as a diary entry she had written herself.

_26 December 1994  
Dear Diary;_

_I'm sorry I didn't write earlier, but I just haven't had the time. Mum and Dad have been keeping me insanely busy with anything and everything they can think of so that I don't get too bored and decide to go to the Burrow despite the promise I made them. But that's not all. Ever since I started going to Hogwarts, Mum and Dad have been acting funny around me. They love me, I know that, but I always have to keep things from them because they freak out over the littlest things. But this year when I came home Mum actually wanted to know what was new with me. And she promised not to freak out about all the stuff she didn't understand. So I told her about discovering some of the passages in the school that we weren't supposed to know about, and I told her about how we were planning a dance for Valentine's Day and about some of the spells and potions we were making and she seemed to enjoy the aspects of it a lot more than I thought she was going to. When I was done talking about all of that, I told her about Draco. I didn't tell her much, except that he had asked me out and that he's really good looking and really sweet and I think that she would like him. I also told her that I needed to go shopping and look for a Christmas present for him because he was planning on stopping by and giving me one. So we went shopping, just the two of us ALL DAY. It was the best! I ended up finding a pendent with a snake on it so I bought a chain to go with it. I know it's not much but I really hoped it would like it. Like I said.. I'm working with a bit of a budget here._

_Anyway, so when Christmas rolled around, Draco did actually show up. I was so excited. He didn't even come through the fireplace like I was expecting him to; he just walked right up to the front door and knocked. When I answered I think I startled him a little bit because I threw my arms around him in an attempt to hug him. He hugged me back, though it was awkward because we're about the same height and I rarely hug anyone that's the same height as I am. I never know where to place my arms. But then he gave me a kiss on the cheek and I giggled and he handed me my gift, so I handed him his. He got me something similar to what I got him. It was a necklace and ring set. The ring was gold and had a red stone in it (I hope it's not a real ruby, that would be too much) and the necklace was also gold and had a crown pendant on it with three small red stones in it. I asked him why he chose a crown and he said it's because he is going to treat me like a princess for as long as I'll let him. I hugged him again and then his mom showed up (she's nice too) and spoke with my parents for a few minutes before they had to leave. It was sad that they couldn't stay longer but oh well. I'll get to see him just as soon as we go back to school. I can't wait._

_Xoxo.  
Hermione Granger_

She bit her lip. Well that sort of explained why he kept calling her princess, and it showed that he could be sweet when he wanted to. She looked down at her hand and noticed that she wasn't wearing the ring or the necklace. Maybe she had just forgotten to put them on because she wasn't used to wearing jewelry on a daily basis. She would have to check in the room later when she went back. The sun was getting higher in the sky as she sat there wondering about the jewelry, and about how different Draco seemed to be from 'her world'. Well maybe if she went ahead and went looking for her friends they would be able to explain some things for her. Who knows?

She picked herself up off the floor and grabbed her robe off the ground, pulling it around herself as she tucked the diary under her arm. She would look for her friends, talk to them, and then later she would go back to the common room and read more of her diary. Hopefully Draco wouldn't be in the common room when she got there. She didn't want to have to deal with him until she was absolutely sure what was going on with the two of them.

**A/N: Hopefully you guys liked it. Let me know if you guys want to see more diary entries or it you just want me to sum them up in later chapters. Also, I'm aware that Draco is nothing like what you are used to him as. Try and remember Hermione has slipped into an alternate universe when Draco is actually a nice guy. (: Thanks for the reviews. I love you guys. **


	3. Lapse in Memory

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Co.

**Chapter 3  
**

She was already halfway up the stairs to Gryffindor tower before anyone called her name. "Hermione! There you are! I've been looking all over for you." She turned around to see the source of the voice and was pleased to see that it was indeed one of the friends that she had been searching for.

Ginny Weasley walked up the steps, holding her side as she tried to ease the stitch out that she had gotten from running up the steps after her friend. "You slept through most of breakfast. I was worried that you'd gotten sick or something." Hermione walked over to the female that had managed to grow taller than her despite being younger than her and threw her arms around the redhead.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you standing there. I was afraid that everything had changed. I saw Malfoy this morning and he was acting all weird and calling me his princess and stuff and then I went to the library and Madame Pince gave me my diary and I found out that apparently I am Malfoy's girlfriend which is really weird in itself and then I had to come find somebody that I know because I had to find out if I'm crazy or what is going on." When all was said and done Hermione Granger was out of breath and she felt Ginny back up out of her arms and look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about saying that it's weird going out with Draco? And since when do you call him Malfoy? Are you guys fighting again?" Ginny's forehead scrunched up as her frown grew until it was almost a pout. "Please don't break up with him again. You guys are perfect for each other. I thought you had finally figured that out. I know things are tough right now but you've got to stick through it. You guys are perfect."

Hermione's mouth fell open, her brown eyes flashing with a multitude of emotions as she tried to take in what her friend was saying. They were perfect for each other? Don't break up with him again? When did they break up before? From what she'd read in her diary they had been going out for over three years. And she'd sounded so happy in the entry that she didn't think that it was possible the girl who had written it would ever want to break up with the blonde.

She really needed to read more of her diary.

"Well off the topic of Mal-Draco," Hermione started to say, catching herself as she once again started to call him Malfoy, "how is your brother? I haven't seen him all day."

Ginny's face once again contorted into a strange look as she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "He's still being a prat as always. I really don't see why you care so much. He spent the better part of school thinking you were just one of the guys and it wasn't until you got a decent sized chest that he noticed you are in fact a girl. Don't tell me that's why you and Draco have been fighting. Please tell me you are not thinking about breaking up with Draco to go out with Ron. Please." Ginny's eyes looked pleadingly at her and she shook her head.

"Of course not. I'm not planning on doing anything. I was just wondering how he was. Like I said, I haven't seen him all day."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. He's been avoiding you and Draco like you guys have the plague since Draco punched him the other day. I know Draco said that you were angry about that but I figured you would have been over it by now."

Hermione groaned slightly and then stepped away from Ginny. "I really have to get going," she said softly as she thought back to the diary under her arm.

Ginny nodded as though she were used to Hermione leaving her shortly after saying that she was looking for her and then smiled. "Just remember I'm always here if you need to talk to me. You know the password."

Ginny finished going back upstairs to Gryffindor Tower and Hermione turned around on the stairs, unsure of where to go now. Sitting down on the stairs right where she was she opened the diary up and flipped to the next entry. She needed more information.

_1 January 1995  
Dear Diary;_

_I'm still at home keeping that promise to mum and dad but they said that they would allow me to go stay at the Burrow tomorrow until we have to go back to school. But anyway, yesterday was New Years Eve. Surprising, huh? It was an alright day. I stubbed my toe that morning and then slipped coming up the sidewalk after getting the newspaper for my parents since it was covered in ice. I was actually in quite a bit of pain after that, but I ignored it all. Or tried to at least. It wasn't as if I could fix it. We aren't allowed to do magic outside of school until we're of age. _

_So I helped mum cook because my dad likes eating special meals of New Years Eve as if it's just another family holiday, which I suppose it is to them since I'm not there very often anymore. We made a ton of food, far more than any of us could eat that night or tonight. It was a pain but it was fun at the same time, cooking dinner with my mom like that. _

_It was about six o'clock when my mom started acting all anxious like she was waiting for something, but it was too early for her to already be freaking out about the new year so I asked her what was wrong and she just shook her head and said that nothing was wrong. I didn't believe her though. But she finally stopped dancing around when there was a knock at the door. I was still helping her bake a cake (from scratch) so I was covered in flour when in walked the hottest guy I've ever seen (yes I mean my boyfriend (: )_

_He laughed at me a bit and I blushed all embarrassed like and asked him how come he was there and he said that my mom had invited them when they were there for Christmas but she didn't tell me because she wanted it to be a surprise. So after I finished the cake and then ran upstairs to take a shower I went downstairs and we all had dinner together (there's still leftovers) and that's when I noticed that Draco's dad never came over with them when they came over._

_I tried asking him why that was but he got all sad looking and said he didn't want to talk about and changed the subject before I could say anything else. So I just left that subject alone. I don't want him to get mad at me or anything._

_Anyway, after dinner we all hung out in the living room a bit and watched the concerts that they play on the television before the stroke of midnight. Mrs. Malfoy and Draco were shocked at first that there were moving pictures in a box but we explained it to them as best as we could and they seemed to understand after a while. Or at least they were entertained, even if they didn't understand it._

_But the best part of the night happened right before the ball dropped. _

_We had started dancing to one of the performances on TV because it was a good song and I like to dance and so does Draco and my socks got twisted up and I ended up almost falling flat on my face but Draco caught my like it had been part of the dance the whole time and then he just held me for a minute, looking down at me while I was bent over his arm like an actual dancer and that's when the ball dropped._

_When I looked up at him again he was smiling at me shyly and I giggled and then he kissed me. Not just on the cheek this time. My parents didn't mind because it was New Years and everybody kisses on New Years. Plus I think they figured that we were going to be going back to school soon so they wouldn't be able to stop us even if they wanted to. _

_But it was magical. (:_

_Xoxo,  
Hermione Granger_

Hermione flinched at the cliché saying at the end of the entry and grabbed hold of the railing above her head, lifting herself up so she could head on downstairs again. Maybe she would actually be able to find someone who wasn't going to sit there and freak out at her for calling Draco "Malfoy" instead of "Draco". A girl could dream, right?

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince, and school stud stalked by the library on his way to find his friends when he noticed a familiar head full of shaggy red hair that had thankfully been avoiding him for a few days. Unluckily for the unknowing redhead, Draco was in a bad mood. While he may have been a sweetheart ninety-nine percent of the time, he had a soft spot for upsetting Ron Weasley. Whether it had something to do with the other boy being as stupid as he was or to do with the boy deciding that his own girlfriend was good enough to start looking at as though he had potential with her, he wasn't sure.

Either way it was only a single step off his original track that had the blonde walking into the library and plopping himself down in the seat beside Ron.

"So, you must be feeling extremely good about yourself," Draco drawled as he narrowed his gray eyes to look into Ron's blue ones. "You finally decide that Hermione is more than just someone that can help you with your homework and that she might actually have a personality and feelings and by Merlin, a nice body, and that's caused your teenage hormones to run into overdrive and actually try and hit on _my_ girlfriend."

Ron's eyes squinted as he listened to Draco speak. He didn't honestly have a clue what the boy was going on about, but he figured it had something to do with his trying to ask Hermione out during one of the times her and Draco had been broken up.

"Look, stop lying to yourself. You don't need someone else to come in and try to destroy your relationship with her, you're doing that all on your own. Getting jealous over nothing, freaking out on her for the simplest things, you need to calm down and get yourself in gear if you expect her to keep falling for your tricks."

Draco's mouth opened to spit out a few words back to Ron but he couldn't think of what exactly to say. He knew that what Ron was saying was wrong because he wasn't doing anything of the sort that the boy had mentioned. He didn't think he was the jealous type at all. And he knew for a fact that he didn't freak out over little things, that was more Hermione's style than his own.

"Go ahead and keep throwing yourself at her like the desperate little boy you are and see how well things turn out for you," Draco threatened before standing up and turning away from the redhead.

"Sit down."

The heads of both boys snapped up as the small female that they had both been speaking of walked further into the room with her wand trained in their vicinity. Had she lost her mind? It had only been an hour or so since he had last seen her and walked away from her and now she was standing before them pointing her wand at them and practically forcing him to sit down.

"Sit down before I make you sit down."

Hermione mentally chided herself as she wondered why she was being so rude to her best friend and her "boyfriend". Probably because she had heard them fighting and she wanted them to stop it. She hated it when people fought, especially if it was over her. And it was strange to hear Draco trying to stick up for her, even if he was failing miserably.

Ron's eyes widened at the angry look in Hermione's eyes as Draco quietly took a seat next to him again and they both sat anxiously waiting for Hermione to tell them what was bothering her. She stood there silently glowering at them until Ron finally broke the silence, coughing once before saying "what's wrong?"

Hermione's eyes softened as she looked over at just him and he felt his heart jump happily. She hadn't softened her gaze when she looked at Draco. If anything her gaze because harsher when she looked over at him. "I hit my head," she stated quietly. She almost sounded guilty, but he couldn't imagine why in the world she would sound guilty about hitting her head. If anything the person who made her hit her head should be feeling guilty. Unless that was the reason for her bad mood and that was why she sounded that way.

Bucking up a bit more courage, Hermione let her eyes roam over to Draco's before looking down at the ground. She counted to ten, knowing that neither of them were going to like what she had to say. She took a deep breath and then looked back up, keeping eye contact with Draco rather than Ron this time, her eyes looking sorrier than she actually felt. "I hit my head and it seems to have affected my memories a little." Seeing the looks of pure confusion she frowned and continued. "I don't really remember much of anything that's been going on lately. Or much at all. It's really hard to explain, all you need to know is that the way I see people and things isn't how it actually is it seems.

"Which is why I called you Malfoy instead of Draco and which is why I freaked out when you called me princess and which is why Ginny confused me too and the only thing I have to go off of to try and remember anything is this diary that Madame Pince gave me earlier that apparently I've been writing in since '94."

Even before she finished what she was saying she could see the shocked look on Ron's face out of the corner of her eye and the hurt look that crossed Draco's face. She opened her mouth to try and smooth over what she had just revealed when Draco frowned deeper. "So you don't remember anything about our relationship?"

Her head shook, her frizzy curls bobbing around her head. She again didn't get a chance to say a word before Draco had stood up and brushed past her on his way out of the library. He didn't bother saying farewell to either of them as he rushed down the stairs and outside to the lake to think.

Hermione looked back to where Ron was sitting a saddened look on her face though she couldn't understand why it bothered her so much that Draco had walked away from her. Ron smiled at her though, standing up and putting an arm around her. "Don't worry 'Mione. We'll get through it." She smiled softly and put her head on his shoulder as he led her out of the library and started leading her back up to Gryffindor Tower. At least she knew she had friends there.

**A/N: What do you think? Should Draco start over with their relationship and try and win her back all over again or should he try and help her remember how they used to be before? And just so all you Ron lovers get a choice, should she just give up on Draco altogether and go after Ron?**


	4. Lilies

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. Seriously. Nothing. It's really quite sad.

**Chapter 4**

Three days later Draco still hadn't started speaking to Hermione again. Oddly enough, she felt bad about it too. She wasn't sure if she felt worse about the fact that he wasn't talking to her, or that she had hurt his feelings by telling him that she didn't remember their relationship. The only person she had been speaking to on a regular basis was Ron. He was only slightly different than the Ron she had known back in her own time / universe. She wasn't exactly sure what to call it.

"Good morning, 'Mione," she heard as she made her way into the Great Hall for breakfast. She smiled as she took a seat next to Ron and started piling food onto her plate. As much as she hadn't had time to eat breakfast in her own world because she had been busy studying, she made sure to make time for it now. If she was going to be stranded in this time indefinitely she needed to make friends. So far Ron was the only one who was truly making an effort.

"Morning, Ron."

"Remember anything last night?"

Shaking her head, she frowned. "No. Nothing is coming to me at all."

It had been hard enough trying to tell him and Draco that she'd hit her head and couldn't remember her relationship with anyone, she wasn't about to try and explain to them that she was from a different world and that's why she didn't remember. They'd never understand anyway.

"Well I'm sure it'll come to you in time."

Pulling the leather-bound book out of her bag she placed it on the table in front of her and opened it up. She'd been reading a lot of the passages in the last couple days but they all told her the same thing, she was supposed to be in love with Draco Malfoy. What they didn't tell her was just how he felt about her. He said he loved her, but if he did wouldn't he be trying harder to get her on his side?

_23 September 1995_

_Dear Diary;_

_Another school year has started. It's really exciting. Draco and I got to come back to school as a couple who actually made it through the summer. My birthday was a few days ago and Draco made it super special. He made a picnic and we ate it out by the lake. It was afternoon because we had a test the next day and we both had to study so we couldn't stay out too late, but it was nice all the same. The only way it could have been better would've been if it was sunset. I love the lake at sunset, the way the sun looks on the water and the pinks and oranges and purples. The sky is amazing. I told Draco it's my favorite time of day and he agreed. _

_He got me a bouquet of my favorite flowers too, lilies. They're so pretty. He put a stasis charm on them so they'll stay fresh for a long time. He said they would last for a year, until my next birthday, but I'm not sure if even my magic is that good yet. I guess we'll see, won't we?_

_Anyway, I have to run so I will write more when I get the chance._

_Xoxo,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione rolled her eyes at the fact that Draco had gotten her flowers and then put a stasis charm on them, but was pleasantly surprised to find out that her personal favorite flower was the same as the Hermione from this world. '_I don't remember seeing any flowers in the room lately. Guess he didn't get me any this year,_' she thought to herself as she packed up and walked with Ron to class.

"Draco when are you going to speak to her again?" The brunette who spoke looked at him with wide eyes as she awaited his answer. Three days since he had found out that Hermione didn't remember anything about dating him and he was still moping around about it. "Why don't you get inside her head?"

"I'm not using mind control on the girl," he growled and turned to face away from the girl next to him.

"That's not what I meant, git. I meant why don't you talk to her, become friends with her again. Show her that you do actually love her, don't just tell her or expect her to read a diary or listen to other people tell her. You need to show her that she still matters to you."

"Dude, when Pansy is starting to sound smart, then you know you have a problem," laughter was heard as Blaise finished his sentence and was followed by a smack from Pansy.

"You know just because you think you're gorgeous doesn't mean you know everything," Pansy bit back.

"I'm not saying it does. I was just trying to lighten the mood. It's been terribly depressing around here for the last week."

"Week? She only told him a couple days ago."

"I know that, but things were weird with her for a while before that. It was just that nobody could understand what it was that was so strange."

"I need to show her."

Draco's words were so unexpected that all sound in the Slytherin common room stopped as everyone turned to look at the blonde. His gray eyes were focused on the stone floor but he slowly lifted them, making eye contact with Pansy first, then Blaise, as if looking at them would tell him all the answers he needed to know for his problem with his girlfriend. "I need to show her. Show her that she is still the only thing I think about even if she can't remember us."

"By George I think he's got it," another one of the Slytherin's said smartly before walking out of the common room.

Draco took a deep breath, resigning himself to the task at hand. He was going to make Hermione fall in love with him again. And this time he was going to do it right. Friends first. The question was, how did someone become friends with a person who didn't seem to want anything to do with them? And how did that someone act around the person they had fallen head over heels in love with years ago?

**A/N : Sorry it's so short this time guys. I know it's taken forever for me to get this out to you. Since December, wow. Well someone messaged me asking me to keep going despite taking forever, so I'm going to try. I have an idea for Draco to use, though it won't come in until much later, but I wanted to know if you all had any ideas for how Draco could make Hermione want to be his friend. **

**Also, I was watching The Lizzie McGuire Movie earlier, and listening to the soundtrack, and I want to use the song Open Your Eyes (To Love) for Hermione and Draco. The question is, should I incorporate it into this fic somehow (and if so, do you have any ideas?) or should I write a separate story for that song? **


	5. He speaks

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. Seriously. Nothing. It's really quite sad.

**Chapter Five**

Hermione slipped into the library as classes came to an end, finding a seat in the far corner so she wouldn't be disturbed as she read further into the diary. She wanted to find out what had happened to them, why were things so rocky? Was she just overly emotional and found something wrong with everything he did? Or was there a real reason why things had been strange even before she'd switched worlds?

Curling up in an overly stuffed armchair, her legs pulled up underneath her, she placed the spine of her diary against her leg and opened the leather-bound book to the next page, her eyes scanning the page quickly as she felt herself getting into the 'story'.

_9 February 1996  
Dear Diary;_

_Draco and I broke up last night. I just don't understand what happened. We were doing so well, and then it was like everything changed. Overnight. We had been talking after the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin and things had been perfectly fine. Then Ron and Harry walked over, Ron boasting about the fact that Gryffindor beat Slytherin by a fairly large margin and I tried to get them to stop fighting, but every time I did Ron would say something else that would provoke Draco which would cause Draco to say something hateful back and it just kept going round and round. _

_Eventually I just got tired of it and told Draco that he needed to stop fighting with my friends like that. I guess he took it the wrong way (I guess? Hah. That's putting it mildly.) Next thing I know Draco has turned from fighting with Ron to staring hatefully at me like I had spent my entire existence trying to make him miserable. "You always side with those stupid friends of yours," he'd yelled at me. I glared at him and told him that they had been my friends far longer than he had been my boyfriend, which I know was the wrong thing to say but at the time he'd made me so angry that I just wanted to make him angrier. _

_He stomped away from us after that, but not before turning to look at me again with all the love I'd seen in his eyes for over a year completely gone. "You can just forget anything that ever happened between us. We're over. Why don't you just go out with Ron like you've always wanted. You deserve each other."_

_That was last night, over twenty-four hours ago, and I've only just now managed to stop crying. Ginny keeps trying to force me to eat something but the very thought of food makes me sick to my stomach. How could we fall apart like that? I thought we were truly in love. And how could he think that I could possibly want to be with Ronald Weasley? We deserve each other? I know it was an insult but I can't quite figure out just what he meant. _

_I hate feeling like this. I feel so helpless, like all of my happiness depended on my relationship with Draco. I suppose that's why my mom told me not to get too hung up in our relationship and to make sure that I kept my friendships with everyone else too. I just never thought she would be right in thinking we wouldn't last. _

_I suppose I'm just like every other stupid little girl thinking that the first boy I dated would be my perfect prince charming._

_Xoxo.  
Hermione Granger_

So they'd broken up. At least once. Is that why things were strained between him and Ron? Because he believed that she liked him? Sure she liked him as her best friend, and in her reality she had tried to have a relationship with him, but it hadn't worked out. They'd figured out quite quickly that they were better off as friends. Now he was in a very happy relationship with Lavender Brown and she wouldn't dream of breaking them up.

But of course things were different here.

She couldn't be sure of what had happened between her and Ron in this reality, the only way she could find out being from the diary she held in her shaking hands.

Looking down at her hands a bit closer she hadn't even realized she was shaking. She clenched and unclenched her fists a couple times before it settled in her mind just what was wrong. She was chilly, sure. But that wasn't it. She was shaking because she was angry. She was angry that Draco had reacted in such an extreme way just because she'd said a true statement. She had been friends with Ron and Harry longer than her and Draco had been going out. It didn't matter that it hurt his feelings, it was a true statement.

But that wasn't completely true.

She sighed as she realized that despite the fact that she wasn't close to him, at all for that matter, and despite the fact that she'd never actually liked him, that it did matter somewhat that she'd hurt his feelings. _But it wasn't really you that hurt them, _she tried to reason with herself. It had been the other Hermione that had said the words that had caused him to end their relationship.

_But you did hurt him when you told him that you didn't remember your relationship with him._

_Oh shut up. He wanted to know why things were different. You told him. If he got hurt oh well._

_When did you start being such a bitch?_

She sighed again as she realized that her subconscious was far more willing to admit the truth about herself that she was consciously. When had she become such a bitch? When had people stopped mattering just because she wasn't always fond of them? Flipping the page she closed her eyes and let out a calming breath before reading the next entry.

_11 February 1996  
Dear Diary;_

_Hi again. Sorry I didn't write yesterday but I was busy. I was busy today too. It's past curfew already and I was just going to go to bed, but I figured I would go ahead and write in you so you would know that I'm still alive. I feel like everything is a blur, but the days are passing and I'm managing to make it through the day without bursting into tears. _

_You know that necklace set that I told you Draco gave me for Christmas, well since he had given it to me I hadn't taken it off for anything. I didn't even take it off to shower. I never wanted to part from it. But I can't wear it anymore. It reminds me too much of what I've lost because I couldn't shut my big mouth. _

_I put it in a box which I glued shut and put into the very bottom of my trunk. That way I won't be tempted to look at it. I feel bare now, like I'm walking around naked, but I suppose that's just because I got so used to wearing it. I'll get used to walking around without it again._

_But the reason I've been so busy is because I can't sit in my room anymore. I can't even sit in the library and just read. Everything I do reminds me of something Draco and I used to enjoy and it makes all the anger and sorrow come rushing back. So now when I need to study, I study with someone. When I need to do my homework, I make sure to do it in the common room so that there's always noise and I can't just let my mind wander._

_I've been spending more time than ever with my friends, not wanting to be alone for a single moment. We're having a girl's night in tomorrow. It's going to be like a slumber party, gossiping and eating treats and doing each other's hair and nails and makeup. Lavender said it's because she wants to make me look good so I can get back out on the dating scene, but I'm not sure I want to do that so soon. _

_I told her I would join them though. Ginny's coming too. I'm sure it'll be plenty fun and I'll have a good enough time. I'll let you know how it goes._

_Xoxo.  
Hermione Granger_

Sitting up, she almost dropped the diary from her lap. The necklace she had been looking for, that's why she hadn't been wearing it, and why she hadn't seen it laying around. She'd hidden it in a box. Stuffing the book into her bag, she quickly set off for her dorm room so she could go find it.

She'd just stepped out of the library when she ran into a wall of muscle.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said as her eyes adjusted to the light difference of the hallway and her eyes widened as she realized the wall of muscle she'd run headfirst into was none other than Draco Malfoy. "Mal – Draco. Sorry," she smiled sheepishly.

"I was looking for you," he said softly, looking down at the ground. Hermione's eyes widened further and she opened her mouth a couple times, trying to form the words she wanted to say to him.

"I was actually on my way back to my dorm." _Nice one, 'Mione. Shoot him down again._

"Well I won't keep you, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go with my to Hogsmeade this weekend." She'd completely forgotten that the coming weekend was supposed to be a Hogsmeade weekend and she hadn't yet made any plans. But before she could tell him that, she began speaking again, afraid she would say no before thinking about it. "We don't have to be alone at any time, I mean, Hogsmeade is a pretty populated place so there's always someone around. We can go to the Three Broomsticks, it's always packed there. I just wanted to talk to you, hang out a bit, ya know?"

Hermione's lips quirked into a smirk as she listened to Draco ramble on about them not being alone so she wouldn't be too scared to be around him. Crossing her arms in front of her and leaned her weight to one leg and extended the other in front of her slightly. "You always talk this much?" she asked him with a growing smile.

Things she never expected to see happen in her lifetime : Snape have a girlfriend, Dumbledore give a straightforward answer, Ron's temper not get the best of him, and Draco Malfoy blush.

Strangely enough, the latter is exactly what she got to see after her statement. Draco's cheeks turned a bright pink and he hung his head. "Not usually," he admitted.

"I'll see what I can do," she told him and then stepped away. "But I have to go."

She watched Draco's eyes light up even though she hadn't actually said yes to meeting with him. A sudden warm feeling filled her as she looked at him. She'd actually made him feel _good_ for once.

"Bye Hermione," he called to her when she'd gotten a few steps away.

She looked back at him, her eyes searching his face for something, though she wasn't sure what. After a few seconds of looking over him she just waved, "bye Draco."

Rushing up to her room she didn't bother stopping to talk to any of her friends that she saw along the way, she just hurried in and closed the door behind her. Her trunk sat against the end of her bed, the latches all closed. Walking closer to it, she bent in front of it and opened the top. Books, quills, parchment, extra robes, ink pots, all littered the trunk from top to bottom. She moved everything aside, searching for the box that held the necklace, but after twenty minutes of searching through the large chest over and over again, she came up empty.

The necklace was still nowhere to be found.

**A/N : Well there's chapter five for you guys. Let me know what you think. I actually managed to get this one out in a decent amount of time. So where do you think the necklace is? I'm curious to hear what ideas you guys have.**


End file.
